Is It Real
by briar-rose4love
Summary: Harry is imagining Luna in his dreams. Is there something more and if there is what will happen?
1. Because I Love You

_**IS IT REAL**_

**Chapter One**

**Because I Love You**

"No, No" screamed Harry as he awoke from yet another nightmare. Ever since Dumbledore died he kept dreaming that Voldemort was standing over him except for tonight. Instead he saw Luna about to suffer the way Dumbledore, his parents, and so many other innocent people had and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had never really thought of Luna as anything more than a friend right?

I need to talk to Luna thought Harry. He got out of bed and found a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Luna,_

_I know that this may seem like a weird request but is there any way you could meet me at Diagon Alley on Friday. I need to talk to you about something very important. Please reply with Hedwig._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He quickly took Hedwig out of her cage and tied the note to her leg. "Get this to Luna quickly" and Hedwig flew off into to the dark night. He sat down on his bed trying to remember what he had felt for Cho and Ginny but the feeling wasn't the same with Luna. Cho and Ginny were small loves but Luna seemed like she was something more. He lay down thinking that over and over and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of tapping at his window. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 10:00 in the afternoon. He opened the window and Hedwig flew in. "That was quick" he said amazed that Hedwig was already home from delivering the message. He untied the message from Hedwig's leg and opened it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can make it Friday. Meet me in front of The Magical Menagerie at eleven. I need to talk to you too. I am currently in London so when you come you can stay with me and my dad. I'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Luna_

"No wonder it was such a quick delivery" he said aloud. He went downstairs to see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and remembered that he had neglected to tell them he was going to Diagon Alley on Friday. He knew they wouldn't let him go since they hated anything that he would ever want to do. But I HAVE to go Friday he thought.

Thursday night came quickly. He had all his things packed now all he had to do was make sure that no one heard him leave the house. He pulled his invisibility cloak out form under his pillow and took out his Firebolt. He quietly tied the truck to the broomstick and used a charm to make sure it wouldn't fall off and to lighten the load. He let Hedwig out of her cage and said" Meet me in London" and she took off. He put the invisibility over him and he picked up his broomstick and flew after Hedwig.

After flying for hours, he finally reached London. He landed outside of the Leaky Cauldron and made sure there were no muggles around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he took off the invisibility cloak and untied his trunk from his broom. He opened the door and went into the Leaky Cauldron.

He saw Tom cleaning up to go to bed. "Tom, do you have any rooms available?" he asked loudly. "Wha… Harry! Why yes I do. What you doing here in the middle of the night? Never mind. Follow me". He walked up the staircase and showed Harry to a small room. "Goodnight Tom." Harry said. He put his trunk at the foot of the bed and closed the door. He fell on top of the bed and immediately went into a sound sleep.

He woke at ten the next morning and hurried down into Diagon Alley. He bought an apple from a witch that was sitting next to Gringotts and he headed towards The Magical Menagerie. He saw Luna sitting outside of the store wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top. "Harry!" she called when she saw him.

She ran to him and gave him a hug then she took his arm and motioned him to sit down. "So… you said you needed to talk to me" she said. "Yeah…umm. Well I have been having these dreams about Voldemort. And well you were sort of in one." He said quietly. "You've been in my dreams too" she said quietly in his ear.

He looked at her and said" What does it mean then?". " I don't know." She said quietly to herself. "Luna, can I tell you something?" Harry asked. "Anything" Luna replied. "I love you" he said and he kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He started to kiss her harder and she held him closer to her. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. "I love you too, Harry." she whispered in his ear. They stood up and he grabbed her hand. They headed towards the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand, casting sideways glances at each other as they walked.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards his room. When they reached his room they opened the door and Luna sat on his bed. He locked the door and he went to sit down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck. She met his lips and they started to kiss. He leaned over her and lay on top of her cradling her in his arms as he kissed her.

Right as they were about to go further there was a knock at the door. Harry got off of Luna and she quickly fixed her hair. He opened the door and her father was there. "Let's go." he said annoyed and Harry and Luna grabbed Harry's stuff and followed him

They walked to a blue car that was outside and Harry loaded his things in the trunk. He got into the back seat with Luna and they held hands as the car slowly went through the many twists and turns of London. After about twenty minutes they pulled up to a small house. It was nice and quaint and Harry thought it was perfect for Luna. He took his stuff out of the trunk and they headed inside.

It was a nice house in Harry's opinion. He saw Luna heading up a flight of stairs and he slowly headed upstairs after her leaving his trunk behind by the door. He saw her enter a door at the end of a hallway upstairs so he went to the door and knocked. "One second" she said. She opened the door and he stepped inside.

Her room was small and purple but Harry wasn't noticing that. Luna was wearing a small tank top and a pair of shorts that were hardly there. He needed all the strength in him to keep from ripping her clothes off. She led him to the bed and closed the door. She sat down next to him and they started to kiss.

He put his hand on her breast and she leaned down and he lay on top of her as they kissed. He started to take off both their clothes. Once they were undresses, they got under the blankets and he didn't leave the room till the next morning.


	2. Time Wounds The Beholder

Chapter Two

**Time Wounds the Beholder**

"C'mon, I can't go back Luna" Harry said. He had been staying with Luna for a month now and school was to start back up in a week. "Fine, Harry, If that's how you feel then I'm not going either. So stop arguing." Luna yelled at him in fury. She walked to the door and she left with a loud slam behind her. He sat on the bed wondering how he was supposed to understand the many wonders known as women. He looked out into the clear August sky.

He thought of all the summers he had always had. How dreadful it was having to listen to the Dursley's. Then he would remember this summer. Him and Luna at the beach, the park, Diagon Alley, everywhere and anywhere they could enjoy each others company. He wondered how he could leave her but he knew that she had to go back to Hogwart's.

He could hear the sounds of all the little children of the neighbor hood outside so he headed downstairs after Luna to apologize for being such an annoyance. He saw her sitting outside on the bench in the backyard. The wind was blowing soft summer air and it made her hair flow in the wind, making Harry realize once again how beautiful she really was.

"Luna, I love you, but I have to do this and it's not safe for you." he told her as he sat down next to her on the bench. "I know, I just can't bear the thought of being without you." She said and she started to sob small quiet tears. He put his arm around her trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "How about we go to Diagon Alley for the day. You know, to get away from it all." he suggested.

After asking Mr. Lovegood if it was alright they headed to Diagon Alley. Luna insisted that they go to _Madame Malkin's_ first so that was their first stop. While Luna was being fitted for dress robes, since hers were old and dingy, Harry saw Ron and Ginny walk into the store. "Ron, over here" Harry called from the corner he was in. "Hey Mate, what are you doing here. Thought you weren't going back to Hogwart's" Ron replied. "I'm not, I'm here with Luna." Harry said. Luna walked out with a long powder blue dress robe on.

She looked magnificent as all her curves and natural beauty was accentuated by the robes. She walked towards him with Ginny not far behind her. She spun around and took the robe off. She grabbed Harry's hand and before he could say goodbye to Ron they were outside heading towards _Blourish and Blott's. _Luna bought her schoolbooks hurriedly.

As the got onto the train Harry asked"What's wrong? You haven't talked since we bought your robes." "It's not that" she replied"It's just that well Ginny is mad that you and I are more than just friends. We got into an argument in the store and I just didn't know what to say. Sorry about that" "No, no it's fine I just wanted to make sure you're okay" Harry quickly told her. They sat in silence the entire ride to the block before Luna's home.

Luna looked quietly at Harry as they got off the train and headed to her house. "Why can't you go back?" she asked. "I have too many memories there. Now that Dumbledore is gone, I have to defend myself and defend him." Harry replied quietly as if he was shy to talk. Luna quieted after that. Right before they got on her block she stopped and looked at him.

"Harry, promise me that no matter what happens to you, that you will always be there for Me." she said to him. "Luna, I wouldn't have it any other way" he said looking deeply into her eyes. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her in the silence of the walk, the only sound being the beating of their hearts. They broke apart after a couple long moments then held hands and rounded the corner.

They looked into the sky and saw the one thing they never wanted to see. They saw the Dark Mark over a house. They walked slowly towards the house and saw that it was Luna's home. Luna began to cry sobbingly into his shoulder. He held her in his arms trying to avoid her seeing the mark again.

"He's all I had left" she cried over and over. "You have me" he said. She kept on sobbing hysterically. She clamed down after a while and looked at him with such a solemn face that would scare the devil himself. "You know how you said you would always be there. Well here's your chance. I'm coming with you. So just please don't argue and hold me" she said to him. "I'll never let go" he said as he held her by her house that was no longer a home.

"


End file.
